csifandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:76.20.88.33
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sunny Fire page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 05:34, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Season 9 See No Evil Doesn't anyone agree with me that See No Evil CSI Miami is Bogus Stupid becuz It was Pointless for Joe to Return to Prison with $25,000? That was Plenty of Money to secure Fake IDs, Guns, Van to Escape? I was hoping for a Car Chase between Cops & Inmates, but ofcourse, I was hoping for Inmates to get Blown Up or Arrested? It was Waste of my Time to watch No Evil?( 22:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC)). Please Stop Vandalizing Pages The fact that you think Joe LeBrock is "dumb" is an opinion and does not belong on his wiki page. I would appreciate it if you stopped. Thank you Sunny Fire (talk) 01:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I do Not think that Joe is Dumb. I believe It is True that Joe is Dumb for Returning to Prison. Although Joe got Alot of Money from the Bank, why do You believe that It was Smart for Joe & the other Inmates to Stay in Prison?( 07:01, July 15, 2016 (UTC)). Please Stop Vandalizing This is your second warning. Please stop vandalizing wikia pages and adding your opinions on them. Your opinions are not facts and they do not belong on these pages. If you want to express your opinions on certain matters, please create a blog instead. Thank you. Sunny Fire (talk) 14:17, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Why don't you explain to me How is Joe not Dumb for Returning to Prison?( 16:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC)). Joe LeBrock I think Joe was waiting to escape prison at a more convenient time with the other convicts. Perhaps he needed to gather more money and supplies? I really don't know, I haven't seen that episode in quite a while. Maybe Joe was stupid for not leaving when he had the chance, or maybe he had a plan. Sunny Fire (talk) 18:25, July 16, 2016 (UTC) That was plenty of money obviously, so it is true that Joe & the other convicts were dumb to think that $25,000 is Not Enough to gain Vehicle, Fake IDs, etc. I want you Sunny Fire to Agree with Me that Joe is Dumb.( 18:51, July 16, 2016 (UTC)). Re: Joe LeBrock Is there a particular reason you want me to agree with you on how dumb you think Joe LeBrock is? Sunny Fire (talk) 18:58, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Director Becuz it is Automatically True. The Director of this Episode wasted my Time. I expected there to be Car Chase in the End of this Episode becuz Cops might use Rocket Launcher to Blow up Lebrock?( 19:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC)). What? So you're upset because the episode didn't end the way you wanted it to? Sunny Fire (talk) 19:04, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I expected You & other People to Disagree with the Ending. Didn't you Disagree with the Ending?( 19:05, July 16, 2016 (UTC)). Re: Ending Not really, Horatio gets the bad guys and the girl gets saved. I wasn't disappointed with the episode, but it's not one of my favorites. Sunny Fire (talk) 19:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Final Message for Sunny Fire I still Want you Sunny Fire to Agree that No Evil has Suckish Ending becuz It wasted my Satelite Electricity & Money for Me to Watch the Episode. I acidentaly Broke my TV becuz I was Angry with the Episode, so that is the Director's fault. Obviously, I'm glad that the Hostage got Saved, but that was a Boring Ending without Car Chase okay Sunny Fire!!!!!!!!!!! How come Horatio does Not ask, "Tell me this Dumb Joe, why did You return to Prison after You got the Money?"( 23:38, July 19, 2016 (UTC)). Final Warning This is your third and last warning to stop vandalizing 'Joe LeBrock' and 'See No Evil' on this wikia or action will be taken. Sunny Fire (talk) 15:29, July 28, 2016 (UTC)